


i'm tired and angry, but somebody should be

by somberlix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Revenge, Vigilantism, a mix of sweet vicious as well, but it helps you guys keep up with the plot, chan is innie's uncle, im terribly sorry about this, long story but it will be explained as the story progresses, minho goes through a lot okay, oh and jeongin and chan are related, this is loosely inspired by i spit on your grave, woojin is such an amazing friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somberlix/pseuds/somberlix
Summary: Imagine being left for dead in a town completely unfamiliar to you. Lee Minho faces this tragic situation as the survivor of a vicious assault carried out by five men while he was on vacation to Ilsan, South Korea. After months of intensive recovery, Minho decides to get revenge on the very men who wronged him, and he won't rest until every single one of them is dead.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this may possibly be one of my most graphic and disturbing pieces of work. References to kidnapping, torture, and sexual assault appear throughout this fic, but I will be marking each chapter with a warning so you can skip it if you are uncomfortable with this kind of material. 
> 
> Another note is that I am writing this not only to provide you with an interesting story, but I will also be trying to bring awareness to the stigma that surrounds male assault victims. They're often ridiculed and invalidated, which can make them afraid to speak up about what they have gone through. Male survivors are just as valid as female survivors, and I just want you to know that I'm here for anyone who needs help. I'm willing to help and listen to whoever needs to talk.
> 
> Without further ado, here is the first chapter!

**MINHO DOESN’T** know where he is. Hell, he doesn’t even know what  _ day _ it is. All he knows is that he’s in pain and a lot of it. There wasn’t a single part of his body that didn’t ache. He desperately wants to get up, to run away, to leave and never come back, but he’s not sure if they’re still here. They could be waiting for him to show that he’s alive and come back to finish the job.

Minho laid on the ground for almost an hour before he deemed it safe enough to finally try and leave. His legs wobbled when he stood, but he steadied himself before continuing to walk through the forest. He was disoriented with absolutely no sense of direction, but he had to move forward, he had to. If he stayed here, he certainly would’ve ended up bleeding to death, and that was  _ not _ an option. Minho had been through way too much to die from something as mundane as blood loss.

Day quickly faded into night, and Minho was shivering. He hadn’t had much to cover himself with; only a thin blanket and a pair of boxers one of the men had given him after they violated him. Minho holds back tears as his mind wanders back to what had happened to him, the absolute torment he had gone through. He remembers praying for it to be over, for it to finally end. Death would’ve been paradise compared to being made to suffer in that hellhole of a cabin.

_ “Is he dead, Kyun?” one of them had asked. “Because if he is, we can just leave ‘im and let a bear or whatever kinda fuckin’ animals live out here eat ‘im. No tracks or nothin’.” _ That one was Yongho, the man who had tricked Minho into trusting him, and like a fool, he had. Yongho had a charming smile and a kind voice. No one would ever suspect him of committing any wrongdoing.

Minho stops walking when he sees a car driving down the narrow road in front of him. He’s unsure if it’s Yongho and the four other men coming to finish him off, and the thought fills him with dread.  _ Relax, Minho, _ he scolds himself.  _ It’s probably someone driving through. Flag them down and ask for help.  _ He braces himself to prepare to ask for help, not knowing if the driver would be willing to stop for him. Minho has absolutely no idea what he looks like, but judging by what he’s been through over the last four days, he doubts he looks visually appealing.

The driver of the car slows down upon seeing Minho, extreme concern etched onto their face. It’s a man not much older than Minho, and he has kind eyes and faded brown hair.

“Holy shit, are you okay?” he asks. “Do you need a ride to the hospital?”

“Please,” Minho whispers. “I need help.”

Minho barely gets out the last syllable of his sentence before he feels himself falling forward and his vision goes black.


	2. The First Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief flashback to violence in this chapter, but it's very small (it only takes up one line, but I still want you all to be aware). That is the only warning for this chapter, so I hope you enjoy reading!

**THE FIRST THING** Minho notices when he wakes up is that the room he’s in is incredibly quiet, save for the steady beeping of the machines he was hooked up to.

_ Wait a minute _ . Minho doesn’t remember how he got here. He looks around the room to further examine his surroundings, stopping when he sees a nurse checking his vitals.

“Wh-what..?” he tries to ask, but the words die on his lips. His mouth feels super dry as if he’s had nothing to drink for years. The nurse picks up on Minho’s distress and reaches over to the bedside table, retrieving a glass of water.

“You can have more if you’d like,” the nurse says kindly. “You should try and eat, too. You were in pretty bad shape when you were brought in.”

“How bad?” Minho wonders aloud. Something akin to sympathy —or maybe pity, Minho couldn’t really tell—flashes in her eyes and Minho almost doesn’t want to know the severity of his condition.

“You have three broken ribs, a minor concussion, and we had to stitch you up in four different places,” the nurse replied solemnly. “Your right shoulder was also dislocated as well, which is why you have a splint.”

“I-Is that all?”

The nurse nods, a soft smile slowly making its way onto her face. “A detective is on his way to talk to you. I have to go check on another patient, but if you need me, just press the nurse button on your bedside.” The nurse is about to head for the door, but stops in her tracks for a brief moment. “I’m Hyejoo, by the way. I really hope you get better soon, Minho.”

Minho wanted to reply with a small “thank you” but Hyejoo was already out the door.  _ I’ll tell her later, _ he reminded himself as he made himself comfortable in his bed. Minho felt a dull pain in his side and winced. This was probably one of the areas he had gotten stitches in. Slowly, he lifted up the side of his shirt, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw an array of stitches lining his lower waist. Minho was curious about where the other three stitches were, so he began to examine his body more. 

A sliver of skin peeked out from the flimsy hospital gown Minho wore. He pushed the material back to reveal another stitched up scar, but this one covered his inner left thigh. He let out a grimace as his mind instantly flashed back to the incident that left him with the scar in the first place.

_ “Wh-why are you keeping me here?” Minho asked softly. “Please, I wanna go home-” _

_ “Home?” Yongho scoffed. “I can’t let you leave so soon, baby boy. Not when we haven’t even had fun with you yet.” _

_ Minho’s eyes went wide at the insinuation and curled in on himself. He didn’t want to spend another minute in Yongho’s presence, let alone an entire night. He decided that he would leave when everyone was asleep.  _

_ That night, Minho kept his ears trained on any sound would indicate that the men in the house were still awake. It was almost two in the morning before the house became completely silent. _

_ Quickly and quietly, Minho slipped out of the covers of the bed he was on and walked over to the door. He tried to open it but it was locked, as he suspected. The brunet groaned internally before walking over to the narrow window that was on the wall. It was a bit short, but Minho estimated that he would be small enough to fit through. As long as nobody came to check on him, he would be home free. _

_ The window opened with an ungodly screech, making Minho freeze in terror. Had anyone heard that? After a few seconds with nobody bursting into his room, Minho opened the window some more and prepared to slide his upper body out. His shoulders came out first, then his torso, then- _

_ “What the-? Son of a bitch!” one of the men had shouted. “Yongho, he’s fucking getting away!” _

_ Minho scrambled to pull the rest of his body through the window, but by some fucked up twist of fate, he had managed to get his lower half stuck. Whoever had walked in was now pulling on his legs, causing him to resort to violently kicking and thrashing around. _

_ “Let go of me!” Minho shouted as he tried to free himself from both the window and the person’s grasp. “Let me go!” _

_ “I got him,” Yongho said from behind Minho. With one harsh pull, he yanked Minho from the window, making him crash to the floor. “You can go back to bed, Dohyeon, I’ll take it from here.” _

_ “You’re not gonna kill him, are you?” Dohyeon asked. “Kyun and I were hoping we could play with him for a bit.” _

_ Yongho stared down at Minho, who was visibly shaking, and grinned maliciously. “He’s too pretty for me to kill him. I might just make sure he knows not to try a stunt like that again. Scare him a bit, y’know?” _

_ Dohyeon nodded before turning to face Minho. “Goodnight, pretty boy.” _

_ Minho was crawling away from Yongho, desperate to get away from the other man. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “Please don’t hurt me.” _ __   
  


_ Yongho chuckled darkly as he took hold of Minho’s wrist and brought him to his feet. “You should be glad I’m letting you live, now shut up and lay down.” _

_ Shakily, Minho nodded and obeyed, going to lie on his back. His heartbeat was erratic and he felt like his heart was going to fall out of his chest. Was Yongho going to violate him just for trying to run away? _

_ Minho was so caught up in his inner turmoil that he didn’t see Yongho pull out a knife, and he definitely didn’t see him tracing it along his thigh. The next thing he knew was that there was a knife being dragged down the inside of his left thigh, eliciting a pained scream from him. _

_ “This will keep you from running away anytime soon,” Yongho said calmly. “I’ll get Hyunwoo to come and clean you up, but you better not give him any trouble or next time, it’ll be your throat. Do you understand me?” _

_ Through his tears, Minho let out a shaky “yes.” Yongho walked out and shut the door, leaving Minho to cry in the dark. _

“Mr. Lee?” a voice called out, pulling Minho from his thoughts. “Mr. Lee, if you’re distressed, I can come back at a later time.”

“Huh?” Minho didn’t even hear anyone come in. He saw a man who didn’t look much older than him standing beside his bedpost, giving him a warm smile. “Oh, I’m sorry. I must’ve zoned out.”

“That’s okay, it happens sometimes,” the unknown man said. “I’m Detective Im Jaebeom, I’ve been assigned to your case. Do you mind if I ask you some questions about what happened?”

Minho shook his head softly. “I don’t mind. Let me just sit up a bit.”

“Here, let me help you,” Jaebeom offered, reaching out to adjust Minho’s pillow. The younger let out a contented sigh and relaxed into the pillow, sending Jaebeom a small smile. “Is that better?”

“Yes, thank you,” Minho replied. The room was quiet for a brief moment before Minho spoke again. “There were four men.”

“Pardon?” Jaebeom asked.

“I was kidnapped and held captive by four men,” Minho said. “I don’t know how long I was there for, but I think it was about five days.”

“Did you see where they took you?” Detective Im questioned. “Were there any landmarks or anything like that?”

“N-no, they blindfolded me,” Minho recalls. He remembers it briefly, the way he was thrown into the backseat of a car and having his eyes hastily covered by a dark cloth. “But I know that they kept me in a house of some sort.”

“Can you describe the house for me?”

Minho squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to remember every little detail he knew about the house he was held in. He had never seen the outside because whenever he was brought out, Yongho made sure to blindfold him. 

“I don’t know what the outside looks like, I’m sorry,” Minho mumbled, as he opened his eyes and shifted his gaze downwards. Jaebeom made a face, but remained silent. “Is that all you wanted to know, Detective?”

“You wouldn’t happen to know the names of the men who kidnapped you, would you?” There was something in the way he had asked the question that made Minho feel inferior, as if Jaebeom didn’t believe what he was saying.

“Actually, I do,” Minho replied curtly. “Kyun, Hyunwoo, Dohyeon, and…” Minho gulped before he said the name of the last perpetrator. “Yongho.”

“Do you know their surnames?” Jaebeom asked with a sigh.

Again, Minho shook his head. “No, Detective.”

Jaebeom stood up and stretched, picking up his jacket as he did so. “Well, if you ever remember anything important, just give me a call.” Jaebeom handed Minho a card with his number on it before briskly walking out the door, not even bothering to say goodbye.

Anger ran through Minho’s veins as he watched the detective leave. He knew that the detective was skeptical of him, he could sense it in the way he spoke to him. Minho was severely injured, what would Detective Im even need to be wary about? Another thing flashed through Minho’s mind, which made him even angrier. It might not have been a big deal, but to Minho, it was. Any remaining faith he had left in Korea’s legal system had vanished. The cause of it?

Jaebeom never wrote down anything he was saying.


End file.
